koko ni iru yo
by asakura aya
Summary: chyrone and lorraine, who loved each other more than anything lived their childhood days together, but as they grew up, they separated because of chyrone's relocation. will they be able to find each other for the second time and continue their love?


KOKO NI IRU YO

[ I'M RIGHT HERE ]

PROLOGUE :

71 readers to go! I'm a writer and to publish a book, you must have at least 150 readers. By the way, I'm Lorraine, Lorraine Bradford. 5" flat in height, long haired, with fair complexion, and I have been on search for this one person I have in mind. His name is… Chyrone Williams. He was my childhood friend, not to mention my very first friend. He disappeared after my 8th birthday, and I never saw him again. Anyway, I'm not focusing much on him, he left and we're over. May he rest in peace [not like he died or something]. So, I've spent 4 months of net writing, and luckily I got 49 regular readers, and 31 read-when-interested readers. I became part of some online writers' organization, where I'm highly appreciated and where my works are oh-so-famous and in demand. But in reality… I mean my regular offline life; I'm just like that dork sitting right next to you. [Ok maybe your seatmate's not a dork but just imagine, ok?] nobody knows I can write perfect essays and novels online. Well, I tried to expose my talent by joining the school news paper committee, but I failed. No! it was more like "I-didn't-want-to-be-part-of-it-so-I-had-to-quit" thingy. And besides, I have "rayza". Rayza's the name I'm using online so no one will suspect that it's me. Being her online makes me feel comfortable when talking to people on the net. Probably because the one who created the name was Chyrone. When we were 3 or 4 years old, he called me rayza because he doesn't know my name. Weird right? Anyway, I as Lorraine suck than me as Rayza. It's like…. Why would you want to be Lorraine the unpopular dork when you could just be Rayza the cute and cuddly writer? Do you get my point?

After the Castle Height's Gazette staff was posted with my name barred in red [meaning they terminated me because of my academic performance, which is a lie because "I QUIT!"] I was shunned by the popular people. The barely and then never talked to me, even a hello wasn't heard. Good thing my trustworthy and loyal friends came to my rescue. So, let's begin with my life's first chapter……. And by the way, WELCOME TO MY LIFE! Let me give you a quick tour to hell. Bwuahahhahahha! [- evil laugh]

CHAPTER O1

The sun rises once again. Another day, another "daymare" [nightmare when you're actually awake. Time: 8:00am – 12:00 nn] and another day through the hallways of my hellish school. I woke up late, 6:30am I think. 30 minutes more and I'm probably getting detention. I rushed to the shower, ate my cereals and left for school. On second street, Fifth Avenue, I saw Lora, my best friend waiting for me behind the purple candy shop. That's where we always meet, where she usually waits for me because obviously.. I'm always late. Again she was wearing her purple jacket with her purple headband. [btw, I hate PINK & PURPLE].

"Honestly, why'd you have to wear those purple stuff?" I asked.

"Because they look good, and they fit me" she said.

"Honey, they don't! Look at you!" I [kind of] insulted.

"Oh shut up! You're late!" she pouted.

Lora was never good in argumentations. She always babbles around like a pig on a cage. And she's a very terrible liar! She usually gets caught sleeping in class, and then reasons me out, like as if I was connected to her sleeping habits?! Anyway, we were two or three blocks away from the school when my phone suddenly beeped out of the blue. It was……. Hmn…. Migz! [Miguel, our best friend who is… you know…. GAYman].

"what the!? We're late Lora!" I panicked.

"I know and my jacket sucks" she muttered.

"I know.." I whispered.

"say what?!" she shouted.

"oh nothing, love you Lora!" I said while running away.

The bell rang two steps before we entered the gates. We're late! We're doomed!

And then we were given "doomed – slips" a.k.a. admission slips. It's our third offense, we should be suspended or something! Not like I want to go home and spend my day doing chores and behaving like a sloth! As we passed through the corridors, teachers were peeking from the windows as if they're trying to get a glimpse of a celebrity. Well if we were the celeb... Then they are the prisoners amazed by our charms! When we walked through the "hellway" a.k.a. hallway, Dory [the most annoying teacher you'll ever meet in this living planet. She's this kind of person who brags and annoys everyone around her. I named her "dorky" but Lora told me that it was too obvious because of her geek-glasses. So I changed her code name to "dory" the annoying but helpful blue fish from the Disney movie "Finding Nemo"] was behind us. Her eyes were stuck glaring at us. We were like her prey or even worse, her breakfast! She's like the lioness trying to attack the sweet little lambs [of course she's the lion, and we're the lambs]. Anyway, we passed the other rooms, where the other lonely and Satan… whoops! I mean saint the other saint faced prisoners were locked. They were peeking and staring. For some reasons, I felt like Jumba [or Jumbo? Jamba? Oh whatever!] The mad evil scientist from another Disney movie "Lilo & Stitch". There was a scene there where he was caught and arrested by the galactic police because of his evil illegal experiment. Specifically experiment number 626, Stitch. It felt more like me, Lora on the other hand [since she's with me] was the galactic chairwoman [the one who looks like a squid but has the legs of an octopus]. Kidding aside, we went to class. 8:00 am… 9:00 am… 10… … … 12:00nn … … … … 2:29 pm … … tic tock tic tock … more tic tocks… … continue… … … … … … "ding ding ding ding ding" yes! We're going hoo-- wait! That's not the regular bell, that's the…

"fire alarm!" someone shouted.

"class don't panic!" the teacher said calmy.

"what do you mean don't panic, I'm paying this school and I still have a bright future ahead of me!?" Trixie the pink Tinkerbelle shouted.

"exactly! And not to mention according to my calculations, we're going to be burned alive!" someone with geek glasses announced.

"ok,.. for Trixie's starry future… let's… RUN!" the teacher announced.

"I can't die! Not until I get a man!" Migz panicked.

Everyone went silent. We were … SHOCKED!

"what? I have my own dreams ya know!" Migz defended himself.

Then suddenly, my phone beeped.

Oh great! In the middle of a crisis, Josh-nutty-Bryant calls you "baby"! Anyway, I told the class to stop over reacting over some false alarm. However, Mrs. Techy seemed to be against me. [btw, we called her "techy" because of her addiction to the latest technology improvements… SUPPER ADDICTION actually].

"Ms. Bradford" she called out.

"yes Mrs. Te… I mean Brown?" I was confused! Ha-ha!

"I'll see you with Ms. Johansson at detention" she smirked.

"You?! Not Do… Mrs. Leila?" I asked.

"Never question me Ms. Bradford" she said.

She walked away with her evil grin. Ugh! Curse that old hag! She's such a witch! On the other hand, someone had been interested in my news about the false alarm.

"Hey, Lorraine!" Trixie the pink Tinkerbelle approached.

"Heya, Trix" I said with a super plastic smile.

"so, how'd you know 'bout the fire?" she asked.

"Josh" I answered.

"oh.. Josh-dorky-Smith .. great. Thanks a lot. Bye" She concluded and left.

"actually… not Josh the dork.. it's Josh the hottie – nutty" I whispered.

As we went to detention, Lora took off her yucky purple jacket. I was about to laugh when Techy, a.k.a. Mrs. Brown, came out of nowhere and stared at us with her evil grin. She's probably waiting for her prey. And as usual… detention is oh-so-boring!!!!!! I tried to entertain myself by making fun of Techy in my head, but boredom still got it's victory. Then I took my diary [VPD as I call it, Very Private Diary] and scribbled down some names, numbers, doodled until something went fun.

I drew Mrs. Brown and me! Cute, isn't it?

No detention! Yippee! You know what? Even though my school life's awful and plainly bad, it's no biggie when I'm at home, except for the chores and babysitting stuff. Anyway, that morning, I woke up late and alone. I saw a note hanging at the refrigerator… and it's from my dad, I think.

Yeah.. I told you it's him. He does that post-it thingy for almost every other day, except for the chocolate part. So I'm all alone with the twins till tomorrow night. I went to the dinning table and saw a bowl of cereals with my name taped on it. It was really cute! After some boring alone hours, I went upstairs and had some sleep. At around 10:00 am, the doorbell rang. I got up and found Migz and Lora on my front door.

"are you lost?" I asked.

"we're bored, and I know you are too" Migz explained.

"uh.. NO?!" I exclaimed.

Migz welcomed himself and sat homely at the couch. Lora followed and took out her purple basket. Inside the basket was a freshly baked purple cake, and purple napkins.

"ok… you're really freaking me out purple alien!" I told her.

"you can say that again" Migz added.

"cut it out! You should try to act like you're thankful you know!" she defended.

She then gave us our piece of cake, which was honestly delicious, on a round purple paper plate. I stood up and took three purple beverage wares. [ok. So I purposely did].

"Lorraine honey, I know how much you love purple things, specifically Lora's stuff… but will you lay off the purple glasses?" Migz muttered.

"well…" I was cut off.

Lora stood up and said she'd be in the kitchen preparing some juice for us. We agreed… at least some color can be added to out purple invaded room. We had some fun conversations and laughter till Lora called out.

"hey Lorraine! Where's the pitcher?"

"we don't have purple pitchers but the glass pitcher's in the left cupboard" I answered back.

More laughter came until Lora came out from the kitchen with the pitcher on her arms…

"grape juice everyone?" Lora asked.

"oh God! Why didn't you give Lora some fashion sense and love for friends?" Migz called out.

"Lora, do you love me and Migz?" I asked.

"of course! You're like my best, best friends!" she enthusiastically said.

"then why are you trying to murder us?" I asked.

"huh?" she wondered.

"oh, don't and never mind! Bon appetite!" Migz said.

We ate, laughed, ate, smiled, teased, talked, then had some net surf. 2:00pm, time to pick up the twins.

Chapter two

"Hi Lorraine!" Spencer called out.

"You're late Lorraine" Damien said.

"Hi Spence and Dan" Lora and Migz greeted.

The five of us went back home and had some snacks. The twins did their homework and played video games. Lora on the other hand looked weird. She ate almost half of the purple cake, and drank half pitcher of the grape juice. She's pale and a little spaced out.

"God! I'm dizzy!" Lora mumbled.

Yes! The exact word I was looking for! She seems to be in drugs and her eyes were red and swollen! Gross!

"Hey zombie, ya need to rest!" Migz advised.

"You're hell right about that" Lora whispered.

"Are you … drunk?" I asked.

Then she fainted. I was a little positive that she's drunk. Migz and I carried her to my room and let her sleep, while we were on search for clues on her sudden behavior. We searched my entire house, from the living room to the bathroom, kitchen to bedrooms, and garden to hallways. No clues found. Migz found her eew – looking basket, and found two purple plates, five purple forks, one purple bread knife, purple table napkins and two tablets. [they're not purple! Thanks God!].

"Lorraine! Found something!" Migz called out.

I ran to him and saw the tablets. They were sleeping pills! I saw the receipt, and it says there that she bought panadol. The pharmacist must've given her the wrong tablet.

"So she was supposed to buy some panadol but was given the wrong medicine?" Migz asked.

"Maybe.. she's… well…. Out of her mind" I answered.

"So what do we do now?" Migz asked.

"Give the medicine back and get the right one" I said.

Migz stayed home with them. I went to the pharmacy which is just ten blocks away. 5 minutes more and I'm there. I got the medicine and left. As I walked near the plaza, I saw Trixie, the pink Tinkerbelle [she's the cruel little pink "female dog" who flirts with every guy in the campus. She's dumb, col hearted, slutty dog faced pink mutant! She played pranks on Lora ever since we were little kids and has never stopped at it] giving handouts. I walked faster and pretended to be invisible, which I already am.

"Lorraine! Or is it? Just the person I wanted to see for a decade!" she called out.

"Hey, yeah… hi pink goddess" I said while trying to avoid her.

"Funny, haha! Here, hope to see you there" she faked a laugh and gave me a flier.

"Hmn… party… I see.." I said as I read the handout.

"I'm expecting you there… Sophia" she waved.

Ok, so we knew each other for a long time. And maybe we were friends before. But she was mean and monstrous so I left the pink android and went with the rangers. And I almost forgot! My name was Sophia Lorraine Bradford; I never used Sophia again after I left them. Sophia was a pink mutant just like Trixie. And I'm tired of being a female dog. So that's it. I went home and found them all lively awake. I told them about Trixie's party and showed them the handout.

"Remind me again why we're invited?" Lora asked.

"Well, Lora… because our friend here is a former pink mutant, and they want her back" Migz answered.

"Guys, let's just forget about this idea" I suggested.

"Do you think we should go?" Lora asked.

"The idea isn't that bad" Migz answered.

I stood up and gave the twins their dinner. I just don't like the idea of attending that party. It felt weird. I knew Trixie was up to something. I can sense it! And I would never ever allow it!

"Hey Lorraine! We're going!" Migz announced.

"I never agreed to.." I declined.

"with you whether you like it or not" Lora added.

"no way! Never!" I rejected.

I led the boys to bed and read them a good short bedtime story. They slept and had their saliva on their pillows [totally eew, but honestly cute]. Then Migz called out.

"Yes Migz?" I called back.

"Mom's here! Have to go!" He shouted.

"Be there in a minute" I yelled back.

I gently closed the twin's door, and went downstairs. There in the living room, I saw Lora, Migz and his mom sitting on the couch.

"Hi Mrs. Carmela" I greeted.

"Hello Lorraine, your dad home?" she asked.

"Nope, business travel overseas" I answered.

"How's the twins?" she asked.

"They're asleep" I said.

"Lora's going to sleep over?" she asked.

"Yeap" I said.

Lora and I escorted them to the gate and waved goodbyes. we went back to the kitchen and ate our dinner.

"Lorraine… why'd you leave Trixie?" Lora asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Lora isn't the type of girl who asks serious questions out of the blue. Honestly, I never told Migz and Lora what really happened back then. At some points, I hesitated. I don't want them to find out more about the former me. Or maybe they should know since they're my friends? I'm confused.

"beep" it was my phone.

Heh. Thanks for asking. Oh right! He didn't! I told Lora about Josh's message . I asked and convinced them [Migz on the phone] not to come to Trixie's party. Unfortunately, it turned out that they convinced me to come. We agreed to the deal that if they can get rid of Josh Bryant then we're going. We went online and wrote our own blogs.

While Migz wrote about boy – hunting at Trixie's party, Lora wrote about her purple invasion, not to mention her underwear. And I wrote the most stupid and boring blog ever! The next morning, we ate breakfast and went to the park. Migz was totally late, he was 30 minutes late.

"You're late!" Lora told Migz.

"Lorraine is my idol" he answered back.

"Oh great! Me again!" I said.

"So, any news besides the purple invasion at your place?" he asked me.

"Not much, listen to this" I told them.

I placed my phone near their ears and got them listening to my recording. It was Lora's snore last night! We laughed like a gazillion times. Then Lora started another funny thing: snorting! Hahaha! It was funny, but really, really gross!

"I thought the air con was broken" Migz said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"it was Lora! It wasn't an air con" Migz answered.

5:30pm. Time to accessorize. I'm planning to wear pink, but I realized I wouldn't want to be one of "them" the pink mutants. So instead, I wore my white dress. By 6:30pm, Migz and Lora picked me up. And guess what? Ok don't guess, I bet you know what it is. Well… as usual, Lora's wearing something purple. Purple mini dress, purple headband, purple earrings, purple shoes and eye shadow. Freakishly weird! I was scolding Lora about purple when my phone beeped. It was den-de-de-den… Josh Bryant.

"I thought you got rid of Josh Bryant?" I yelled.

"We couldn't… he's too hot!" Migz muttered.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Ok… chill out! We'll find you a date" Lora concluded.

At the party, we searched for men, hot and not wild men. 7:00pm, still dateless, 8, 9, 10… still alone. 10:30pm… OMG! Josh's gonna be here any minute! RUN! I have no other options, and I'm totally hopeless! I sat down at one corner where I can see each and everyone at the party. Migz was there with the bartender, and Lora was with her date, James. And me? I'm alone, hiding from the worst date ever. After a couple of minutes, Josh Bryant appeared at the scene. He had a talk with a smooch with Trixie. I went to the garden and sat down on a bench near the seashore.

"Hey" someone approached.

"Listen Josh, I saw that. You can leave me alone" I said.

"Sorry? Are you talking to me?" he asked.

I looked back and saw a cute guy wearing white ragged polo with denim pants.

"I'm sorry, just a bit spaced out" I said.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"May I? Seat with you I mean?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm hiding… from the worst date ever" I said.

"Same here can't believe the good guys are left alone" he said.

"I know…" I added.

After the conversation, I left him and went straight home. He was too kind to be a man. He talks much like Migz and the way he compliments himself was the same. I really thought I caught a man, I was really hoping for a date! Not a gay date! That night, [or should I say mornight?] I received an sms from Josh.

Sorry he didn't make it? What was that? I saw him there smooching pink maniac Trixie! They were making out in public! What a sick ass liar! I told Migz and Lora about the sms right away, and they were both fired up. So we decided to have revenge. The next day, I went straight to the cafeteria when the bell rang for break. We saw Josh and his mates having fun bullying the kids. That made me fiercer. I was eager to have vengeance. I wanted to kick him until he dies, burn him alive, or even electrify him. The evil in me took control.

I walked towards him and gave him some nice acts.

"Lorraine!" he called out.

"Yes baby? Oh! Right. Do I know you?" I asked with an evil stare.

"Funny. Missed me?" he asked.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you taking about" I said meanly.

I was about to slap him or give him some kick in the ass, when someone made my revenge sweeter and intoxicated.

"Hey Barbie! No PDAs!" someone called out.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"Remember what we did last night?" he asked.

It honestly sounds weird and gross, but it was nothing for the guy was… erm… gay man! I didn't ask his name last night, but anyway he was that guy. He went near me and gave Josh a manly stare, which was so cool! I mean, if ever I got a boyfriend and he did that… that would be totally awesome!

"Oh! You're here!" I'm running out of words.

"Honey, is he troubling you? Coz' I'm in a bad mood" he said.

"Not really, but he accused me of missing him" I said.

"Hey, no stealing of girlfriends man!" Josh reacted.

"Oh is she? Coz' last night… we were alone together, and you were there with Trixie" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Josh asked while faking his innocence.

"Oh you know we were both doing this to our girls" he said while pulling me beside him.

He pulled me in and gave me a kiss. Wait! He kissed me!?!??! Yes. No way! Ok he did. And it was my very first kiss! It was… stolen. Stolen by someone who rescued me from the fire breathing dragon. He sure was no knight, for he was handsome and gentle. I don't even know his name! And he's so not gay!!! The whole school saw our scandal and Josh Bryant walked out madly. He was ferocious, but he never bothered me again. The end.

Hey wait! Now way I'm ending this like that! I'm still going to tell you my happily ever after, that is… if I have one. Read further! Remember to fasten your seatbelts. More mountains and piles of work to cross!

CHAPTER THREE

A week has passed since my first scandal. We were given detention for a month and he never attended any of them! He's so unfair! He kissed me and got away with it! Until now, I can't believe my first kiss was stolen. He stole my kiss, not to mention my dream of kissing my [and only my] happily ever after prince. It was so UNFAIR! Even though he's a real hottie, with charming eyes, manly nose, cute though bigger than normal ears, with red soft lips. Anyway, he never showed up. What does he think I am? A kiss and run victim? God slap him!

Guess what I found crumpled beside the lockers? Yeap! Korin McAllister's article for tomorrow's news paper. It's her draft… I think. Man! I can't believe Mcgeeky's capable of the most wanted feeling ever… LOVE! I never thought robots can love. Mcgeeky, by the way was once a sore loser when I was still a pink mutant. She was played from time to time and she wrote a letter to the editor about m—I mean Sophie's death. It was touching; her letter melted everyone's heart. The editor opened the Gazette's door to her and gave her a part, not to mention "reputation". After that day, Castle Height's student body appreciated her more, which now makes her so proud to the point that she bullies the sweetest sweetheart, me.

As I showed Migz and Lora the article draft, they both went wild. Lora was out minded, and Migz was up for a riot. After a night of thinking and nightmares, I've concluded that I'm going to make a comeback. Not a Sophia type of comeback, more like a Lorraine type of comeback. I'm going to publish articles once more. I'll crush you Korin-geeky-Mcgeeky! The next morning, I wrote a simple letter to the editor, saying…

A couple of minutes after I left the note, he called. Jim called. [Before I continue, Jim is my cousin and ex best friend so we were really close. We were both hurt when I left Gazette. And the next thing I know… she's dating Korin McAllister].

"Hey" I greeted.

"Stop with your sweet talks honey" he said.

"Ok, I need you to do me a favor, and you can start by taking me back" I said.

"After you left? Hell no!" he said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Duh! Sophia, Lorraine, Ms. Bradford, Barbie, or whoever you are right now… Listen! I've helped you a million times, I even helped you kill the popular Sophia in you and you just left me alone! So… Ms. Lorraine-Barbie-princess-Bradford SHUT UP!" he scolded.

"Ok... I think we just need some bargain here" I suggested.

"Honey, just stop" he said.

"Korin's cheating on you" I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"No way will I spill out!" I said.

"Sophia!" he shouted.

"Ok shut it! Someone might hear!" I whispered.

"I'll take you back as my partner if you tell me that issue" he said.

"Deal!" I agreed.

The next day, a bulletin was posted saying: "Lorraine Bradford is back on track! Gazette's editor-in-chief wants her back! Expect more articles this June". I'm in! I can destroy her! [evil laugh]. Lora, Migz and I cheered for my one fourth victory. I have four goals to achieve before the school year ends.

Be back in Gazette

Crush Mcgeeky

Revenge on Trixie Pinkmaniac

Meet gay man once more

Number one goal – check! Next stop… crush Mcgeeky! That night, I called Jim and asked him to publish my first comeback article. As usual, he declined. But as you expect from me, I convinced him. The next day, I showed him my article. It was about Mcgeeky's letter. Then I posted there her article. She was a little exploited in my article, but I think she deserves it for exploiting me. Jim read the article and went on a rampage. He took me to his office, and started the conversation.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Why would I lie?" I asked.

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?" he asked violently.

"Jim! Cut it out! If you don't want to publish this article, then don't! I honestly don't know how it feels to love and get hurt like that. But I can see you need some of Sophia's shoulder to cry on" I said.

"I'm cheated. Talk about insanity" he said.

I went close and gave him a hug. He hugged back and said "I missed you Sophie… welcome back". The way he said that melted my cold heart. I wished and wanted to stay as Sophia, but I can't. After my mom died, a lot has changed. My mom died of a sudden attack, and I was somewhere else, flirting and hanging out with the pink androids. I had no time for my mom back then, not even a second of my busy pink life. Even when I was a kid, my mom never agreed on me becoming one of the pinks, but my dad insisted so she agreed. So when she died, all the guilt feelings came to me. I got rid of all the pink stuffs I had and donated them to the charity. My dad felt lonely and alone without the pink me and my mom. But I had no choice; I have to be someone my mom would be happy to see.

The next morning, I went to Korin's place for a very simple and serious talk. Revenge aside, I needed to know what was between her and Jim. She welcomed me in and served me tea. Her mom was busy cooking lunch, siblings playing at the backyard, and her dad was at work.

"Korin, I need to talk to you about something" I started.

"Yes? What's that?" she asked.

"Don't be surprised, but it's about you and Jim" I said.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Jim's a good man" I said.

"Wow! No stealers!" she reacted.

"Why'd you cheat on the guy?" I asked.

"Excuse me!?" she raised her voice.

"Don't act like you know nothing! Stop pretending to be innocent!" I said.

"How dare you Bradford!" she shouted.

"I already have some proof, so you better sit down" I warned.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You exploited me, remember Dora?" I asked.

"So you took my draft! You stealer!" she accused.

"You threw it away, finder's keepers!" I said.

More accusations came. She was tense. I can see through the way she acts. Her hands were shaking, her voice was shaky, and her teeth were getting crooked. She was totally out of herself. At some point I felt pity. I found out why she needed to exploit me. She wanted attention and voice. I saw how busy her family is, and her boyfriend as well. So I decided to change operation two to bring them back together.

That afternoon, I called Jim and told him to come to my place for some snacks. I also invited Korin of course. They both came at exactly 3:30pm. I was pretty sure that the mood was awkward, so I started the conversation.

"Jim, Korin… sorry for disturbing you" I apologized.

"Your point?" Jim asked.

"Jim, Korin loves you. And you should know that. She just makes you jealous so that you'll give her some of your attention. Please try to understand the situation" I said.

"What the hell's up with you Bradford!? Stop stepping into people's businesses!" Korin scolded.

"Korin, I know you love my cousin. Work this out ok?!" I said calmly.

They both kept silent until Jim stood up and knelt down in front of Korin.

"Korin, do you want me back?" he asked.

"No" she answered.

"What!?!?" I yelled.

"I'd love to" Korin added.

We smiled… I laughed… and they kissed. I'm soooo jealous! Hahaha! Operation two – success!

CHAPTER FOUR

After the Korin-loves-Jim-loves-Korin incident, Korin became one of the rangers a.k.a. one of my best friends. She was dubbed "orange ranger", since I was red, Lora was purple, and Migz was the yellow ranger. Together, we fight against the pink androids from planet P, for pink. A couple of days after, Castle Height's principal went to us and asked for the June issue before the 2nd week of the month. She said she needed the Gazette as early as possible because she wants our newspaper to be a subject for the school's appraisal. I came in and greed right away. I told the principal how honored we were in doing this thing for our school. Then Jim gave me a doubtful look.

"What? I think we can do this" I said.

"The times too short Lorraine" he said.

"Then we'll work harder and as a team" I suggested.

"Good idea Bradford" the principal praised.

"Thank you very much" I said.

"Guess I have no choice huh?" he asked.

"Probably" I said.

"Good. Now Bradford…" the principal called out.

"Yes?" I asked.

"No more detention, do your job!" the principal announced.

Then she left. Great! No! Not just great, more like perfect! Anyway, when the principal left, I jumped up and down, enjoying my freedom. I was enjoying the start of my wonderful life when I saw Jim staring blankly outside. I went near him and asked what was wrong, but as usual he kept silent.

"Hey Jim, I thought you knew that I'm always here when you needed someone to talk to" I said.

"Why'd you take such a risk?" he asked.

"Because we needed exposure, and … improvement" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"All these years, we've been writing for our own convenience. We never thought of expanding our readers. And this chance gives us the opportunity to have greater amount of readers if we do this right. All we need is a little cooperation in this organization" I said.

"Maybe you're right… but this isn't the right time" he said.

"It'll never be the right time if you keep on saying that it's not" I said.

"Quite a lot of words of wisdom for today Lorraine." He commented.

"Whatever! So are we doing this or what?" I asked.

"Oh we will!" he announced.

He smiled. Have I ever told you that Jim's cute? No? Well, he is. He's charming, especially when he smiles. He's this type of guy who's emotional and gentle, but very manly. Back when we were still kids, I honestly had a crush on him. His eyes were out of this world, but not alien-like. Anyway, the class started and after an hour the bell rang. I went with the rangers and told him about the new project. At the school publication's office, we saw Jim working with three other seniors. No fun editor probably told them to work and avoid the word "fun". We decided to come in and disturb for a moment. I came in first and distracted my cousin. Korin was laughing really hard, which made Lora snort! And Jim got really annoyed.

"Jim! Stop torturing these innocent people!" I scolded.

"Excuse me Barbie, but we're working here" he answered.

"Yeah right, the turn these people into robots project" I said.

"Whatever Barbie red locks! Anyway, I have news" he said.

"I'm so not Barbie!" I defended.

"Korin and I will do the interschool articles" he said.

"So? Like I'll ever care?" I asked.

"You have to work with someone else… specifically Chyrone Collins" he announced.

"Oh, so while you're on a date with Korin, I'm gonna stay with a newbie?" I complained.

"First he's a very good writer, and he's not a newbie. I bet you know him" he said.

"I doubt" I said.

Korin and the rangers laughed while staring at me. They obviously know something that I don't. Nevertheless, they all left for lunch, leaving me with someone who's busy with his work. The other two seniors [whose eyes were red and swollen because of working excessively with robo-workaholic-Jim, and seeing Jim 10 or more hours a day will really make your eyes sore] left with the Jim as well. I sat on the couch and took my VPD out for some scribbles. I was getting bored and sleepy when someone suddenly knocked. He came in and sat behind me. I continued scribbling some names while he tried to make some good conversation.

"Sorry but Jim's out at the moment, do you want to leave a message?" I asked.

"No, I'm not looking for Jim" he said.

"Ok." I responded.

"I'm honestly looking for you" he said.

"Excuse me, I don't think I know you" I said as I turned to him. It was the kiss and run criminal!

"I'm really sorry for doing "that" he said.

"…" I was left speechless. My mouth even dropped wide open.

"Chyrone Collins, you?" he introduced.

"Lorraine… your kiss and run victim" I said.

"God! I'm really sorry!" he said.

"Oh God! You're Chyrone Collins!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, your new partner actually" he said.

"Oh #!*!" I exclaimed.

"I told you I'm really sorry" he said.

I stood up and was about to walk away when Trixie Pinkmaniac came in. she leaped into Chyrone's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. While I was grossed out, Trixie gave me an evil stare and Chyrone just looked away.

"Hey Braddork!" Trixie called out.

"Hey" I responded.

For some reasons, I would like to change her name from Peterson to Pinkmaniac to Smoochmaniac. What do you think? So I walked out and left. I can't believe that the kiss and run criminal was Chyrone Collins, who was also gonna be my new partner. And another fact was that he's dating Trixie the Smoochmaniac! Great, another shocking incident. I wrote some blogs and the continuation of my novel that night. It was 11:05pm when my phone started ringing. I peeped into my phone and saw an unknown number calling in the middle of the night. I answered the phone and …

"Hey, it's me … Chyrone" he said.

"Ok, bye" I hung up.

I wasn't interested in him, especially not in Pinkson's property. She'd kill me if she found out about me and Chyrone's issues. And I don't think I want to be murdered or sabotaged by the pink mutants. Anyway, Chyrone called me more than five times. I honestly don't know what he wants from me, but I wouldn't want to know either. I then received a message.

"Just checking in"? What am I? A hotel? And why is he asking if I'm affected by their kiss? The hell I care!? After reading his message he expects me to have some sweet dreams? More like nightmares actually! So I sent him a message right away saying…

"Yeah. Whatever! Sleep tight! Don't ever wake up! Have a very dark nightmare partner!"

After clicking the send button on my phone, I fell asleep. The next day, I woke up without any messages or missed calls from him. I mean… of course I'm not waiting for his message. It's like… "Never gonna happen"! After eating my breakfast I went to school with Jim and Korin, who kept on sweet talking on the road. And it really pisses me off [which is weird or me], so I called Lora right away.

"Lora!" I called out.

"Freaking out? That is soo a Lorraine thing" she said.

"Maybe because I'm Lorraine" I teased.

"I know. So?" she asked.

"I'm totally pissed off!" I shouted.

"Obviously, you are. Hey, I got to go" she hung up.

Grrrrrrrrrrr! I'm so………………. Calm. Throughout the day, I haven't seen Chyrone, not even clues of his presence. No! I'm not worried! I'm just not comfortable… or something like that. All I know is that I can't see him anywhere. What if this was the effect of what I said last night? What if he didn't wake up at all? What if he had some bad dreams and … died? Oh God! I ran through the hall and rushed to Lora's locker.

"Lora! He's gone!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling, you're breaking my eardrums!" she responded.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"So… who's he?" she asked.

"Chyrone is!" I shouted.

"Stop yelling!" she shouted.

"He's dead Lora! He's dead!" I whispered.

"Lorraine you're totally out of your mind, he's perfectly fine. There he is!" she said.

I turned around and there he was… running. He was just late! Anyway he's alive, and running towards… hmn… can't quite tell… he's heading towards my direction… Oh God! Here he comes! Then he passed right through me, because Pinkson was behind me. So he was running to her, not to me. This is so embarrassing, thinking a hottie was running to a "dorky". We went home soon after the classes ended. Still preoccupied with what just happened, I started writing articles for the Gazette. I wrote two heartbreak poems, five heartbreak quotes, and one finished article about a girl's heartache for my net blogs. I called Jim for approval and he weirdly agreed right away. We both hung up the phone, and went to sleep, or at least I did. I was still absent minded when Jim suddenly called back.

"Lorraine, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, never been better" I said.

"You don't sound too well, but ok. Are things ok with you and Chyrone?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can see how you act when you're with him, and I can say that you're not working as a team" he said.

"I'm really sorry, but can we talk about this some other time? I'm not in a good mood" I said.

"If you want to work alone, I'll give you the privilege" he said.

"Then I'll work alone" I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Thanks Jim" I said.

We hung up once again and then had some rest. This time I've decided; I'll never talk, communicate or whatsoever to Chyrone Collins ever again.

CHAPTER FIVE

5:30 in the morning and Korin McAllister wakes you up with complaints. What a stressful morning! She called me just to complain about her lab partner named Kris. She told me that Jim's too busy with work so she has no one to talk to but me. And I got no other options because I'm supposed to be a good friend. Of course I listened to her complaints, even though I was half absent minded. When she hang up the phone, I fell asleep and had no idea what she did next. I honestly don't know what to do with her problem, and at that very moment I don't really care! And what's wrong with robot-Jim? Don't tell me he's too busy that he doesn't have time, not even for his girlfriend. I'm not that affected or anything, I'm just tired because they keep on running to me. And I'm very, very sleepy!

Monday came and I'm still bothered by Korin's complaints. The last time we talked was the time when I told her to shut up coz' I was kind of fed up with the complaints. She went silent and ran away. I didn't mind because I thought she just needed some time and space. That afternoon, I received 5 messages from Lora, 3 from Migz, and 14 messages from Jim. I called Jim right away and found out about Korin's accident [not to mention suicide]. I rushed to the hospital where she was taken in and found her lying on the bed with her wrists cut. I sat beside Korin and tried to cheer her up. Then Chyrone called me, saying that he wanted to meet me. I wasn't against him, not at all but I don't think I should go meet him. So I told him that I couldn't come and that I'm not interested.

The moment Korin's eyes opened, Jim ran to her, knelt down and asked for her forgiveness. He said he needs her back. I was so lost! Why is he asking forgiveness? I don't get it! Korin, however, didn't react. As soon as she closed her eyes, Jim stood up and sat beside me. His tears were covering his beautiful eyes. I felt lonely and tried to comfort him without even knowing what was going on.

"We broke up" he said.

"Looks like it" I commented.

"I was pissed off" he continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The deadline for the Gazette and the paper works in school are enough pressure for me. And there she was, talking about this "Kris" guy each and every day" he answered.

"You're such a dumb ass Jim!" Korin interrupted

"100 per cent true!" I added.

"Excuse me?" Jim asked.

"I was pissed because you were this workaholic robot boyfriend who never had time for me! And Kris, who was supposed to help me with our lab project, was insane! I hate the both of you!" she complained.

"Close minded Jim misunderstood pissed off Korin" I explained.

They both cried and hugged each other so I gave them some time alone. I really think they needed some privacy. When I closed the door and turned around, I saw Kris. He then called me and asked for some of my time. I couldn't say no because he seemed to tell me something. Something very important maybe?

"Listen, Lorraine… Lorraine right?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"I'm really sorry about Korin" he said.

"You should be, I mean… it's partly your fault" I told him frankly.

"Don't pressure me!" he said.

"I'm not, just trying to tell you the truth" I explained.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" he asked

"I will, anyway… why are you talking to me about such stuff?" I asked.

"Someone told me you'd understand" he said.

"Tell that person to stop lying, he's bad at it" I laughed.

"I've just proven it" he declared.

We both laughed and talked all night until it was late. He was really fun to be with. We had some gross talks, ghost talks, geek talks, emo talks, and of course love talks. The poor guy had three heartbreaks. 1st is Trixie, 2nd was Katherine the cheerleader, and 3rd was Korin. But he's dating someone at the moment. The time passed as we talked like forever. Then the waiter told us that they're closing after a couple of minutes. He paid the bill and escorted me out. Then Chyrone in his motorcycle came. Kris pulled me to him.

"No PDAs!" Chyrone said.

"We weren't!" I defended.

"Don't be jealous Chyrone! We were just holding each other's hands" Kris said.

"Whatever!" Chyrone said.

"Well, got to go, party waiting" Kris said.

"Ok" I said.

"No it's not ok!" Chyrone said.

"Excuse me?!" I asked.

"Are you nuts?" Chyrone asked.

"Uhm… no?" I asked.

"You can't go home alone at this time! What if some guy hit on you!?" he said.

"Are you nuts?" I asked.

"No! You are! I can't allow you to go home by yourself!" he said.

"Are you my dad? Coz' you really sound like him" I said.

"Kris, Lorraine and I have to go" Chyrone said.

Chyrone dragged me into his black motorcycle and drove away, leaving Kris puzzled. We reached the park at past eleven then my dad called. I told Chyrone to keep silent for a minute, and I was like "hi dad, yes dad, no dad, yeah. Oh… I'm with.." then Chyrone took my phone.

"Good evening sir, she's with me, Chyrone Collins" he said.

I honestly don't know what he's up to. What's up with him? He'll get me in trouble! My dad would kill me! God! I'm dead! They both hung up and Chyrone laughed. I took my phone and sat down on the grass.

"Don't worry, he's not going to kill you" he advised.

"Oh great! What an advice!" I commented.

"Don't be like that, you're too dorky" he teased.

"Just like you" I teased back.

We had some fun teasing each other, Just like normal friends does. Honestly, I'm having fun talking to him, a dork. We were together for just like 30 minutes coz' my dad would kill me! He drove me home and gave me a dorky wink. It was terrible, but cute. My dad pulled me inside the house and hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe.

"Lorraine! You're a girl!" my dad called out.

"Of course I am dad…" I'm confused.

"You're on a date!" he said.

"Not really a date dad" I said.

"You're not a tomboy!" he said.

"Dad… what the hell?" I asked.

"You've changed a lot…" he said.

He smiled and walked back to his room. I obviously broke his heart! What a dumb act Lorraine! I rushed to my room, took a shower, put some pajamas on, and fell asleep.

CHAPTER SIX

After last night, a lot has changed. I wanted to mend my dad's heart so I dressed like Sophia again. I wore some of my dresses, put on some skirts and accessories but never a pink on my body was spotted. Korin and Jim were together again, Lora started campaigning for vice president, while Migz became her campaign manager. I on the other hand hooked up with… work! If you're thinking of Chyrone Collins, then don't! Kris dated Katherine, Korin's step sister. She's blonde, sexy and not to mention… dumb. She's also the Pinkmaniac's assistant. Trixie flirted with Chyrone much more than what she already did. I focused on my work, and avoided Chyrone and the pink androids.

I was too busy with work, and the next thing I know is that I was alone. I tried calling Migz and Lora but they said they're busy; same with Jim and Korin, and Kris had some part time job with Katherine. Everyone moved on with their lives, and there I was… stuck in the middle of nowhere. I sat down, took a deep breath until Trixie came out of nowhere.

"Sophia" she called out.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I heard about your father's testimonial" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You being a tomboy" she said.

"So?" I asked.

"I know you need us back. We're your real friends, and real friends don't leave others behind" she said.

"Leave me alone" I said.

"Sophie, you know where you belong" she said.

She left and had me thinking about me as a pink android. Maybe she's right; maybe I do belong with the pink androids. I called Jim for some advice, so I told him what had happened. Before I can continue, he told me to call some other time. I then received a call from Migz.

"Yo Lorraine!" he called out. Same background as Jim's.

"Your man's here" he added.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Chyrone's here dummy!" he said.

"The hell I care! And where the hell are you?" I asked.

"Trixie's party! Have to go bye" he hung up.

I can't believe they're hanging out together! My rangers are there with the pink androids! They left me for some smooch! I'm so hurt! On second thought, I'd rather get a glimpse before judging my traitor friends. I went to Trixie's place but it was empty. I went to the beach, school, Katherine's place but still no clue. I walked to the park and sat down.

"Hey" some guy approached.

"Hi" I said, it was Collins.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Yes I do, now leave" I said.

"Wow! Rude girl alert!" he said.

"Yeah whatever!" I said.

I wasn't in the mood, he was too nosy and all that. He bought two popsicles and gave me the other one. He was supposed to give me the pink Popsicle but I refused. I could die!

"You know, you're just melting that with your mean ugly stares" he said.

"Let it be, there could be poison in there" I said.

"Then let me eat it" he said.

"No way! You can't die!" I said.

He smiled up to his ears until I added something.

"Of course you can't die now, maybe later. When you're not with me, they might accuse me of murdering you, although killing you and your pink troupe would be the happiest day of my life. You can't die with me! I'll be traumatized for the rest of my life!"

"You know what? For some reasons, you got me thinking you care. But honestly, you really got me going Braddork" he teased.

"Oh please! Like I'll ever care for you!" I said.

"Watch your words, you might do" he teased.

"Yes, absolutely! You're absolutely right!" I said.

"Really? So you do care!" he said.

"Of course! Like… uhm… NEVER?" I teased.

"Ok, you got me again rude girl!"

We continued teasing each other, forgetting my own mission that night. I still don't know what's been happening and at that very moment, I … I didn't really care. Not like I was distracted or anything. It was just plain fun bullying him.

"Lorraine, why aren't you at the party?" he asked.

"Oh God! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed.

"So you're going?" he asked.

I went silent for a second and bowed down. I can't believe I was fooled by everybody. I believed all their foolish acts! They tricked me. The worst thing was knowing where the party was held. It was… at Lora's place. I feel awful and totally betrayed, probably because I was. I felt weak and my tears were on green signal when Chyrone gave me his handkerchief.

"Cry if you want to, I don't mind. And you know… you shouldn't conceal your feelings" he said.

"You're a dork" I said.

"Dork or dorkier, even dorkiest, but that's you… anyway, I still care" he said.

We were both shocked with what he said. He became red, and I bet I did too. The mood became awkward and silent. Then he apologized for saying such things. He said he didn't mean it in such a way. But I would honestly appreciate it if he did. Then I told him what had happened. We went to Lora's place and gate crashed. We found Lora and Migz outside the house, looking delighted to see me, or him?

"Lorraine! Forgive us for lying!" Lora said.

"I already did" I said.

"How'd you know?" Migz asked.

"Chyrone's with me" I said.

"Mr. Collins thank you!" they both shouted.

Lora told us what really happened. They were tricked. The pink androids promised them that they will only vote Lora if Lora hosts a party at her place. So they did, then they were kicked out at her house. Chyrone stared at me for a minute, thinking very deeply.

"Stop staring! I'm melting!" I said.

"You should, you're too cold" he said.

We all laughed at his cranky joke. Chyrone then dragged me inside the house. Chyrone had a chat with his player friends, while look for Jim and Korin. I searched the house from top to bottom and found no clues. I went to the pool where the pink androids were, and found Korin McAllister sabotaged by the pink androids. She was pushed into the pool and was drowning. I called out her name and jumped into the pool to rescue her, forgetting the important part that I can't swim! We both drowned and she was rescued first. Then it all went blank. The last thing I know was that I saw Chyrone running and shouting my name.

When I woke up, it was late and dark. The room seems so familiar. It has purple lamps and curtains. It's Lora's room! I looked around and saw Lora and Migz sleeping on the couch, and Chyrone holding my hand beside me. I slipped my hand and took it away from his hand.

"You're awake" Chyrone said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tried to save Korin, but you drowned" he said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine now" he said.

"Trixie?" I asked.

"I called the police and got her under arrest" he said.

"I see… third goal – check" I said.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Better" I said.

"Good, you got me worried back there" he said.

"How'd you know I was dying?" I asked.

"Someone shouted Lorraine's going to jump" he said.

"Lora told you I can't swim huh?" I asked.

"Nope" he said.

"Then how?" I asked.

He pulled me in and hugged me tight. Then he whispered…

"Because Sophie can't swim"

CHAPTER SEVEN

My eyes grew big and my mouth dropped wide open. Who the hell is he? He broke the embrace and walked away. I woke Migz and Lora up and told them what had just happened. We all panicked and were shocked. Lora made coffee, while Migz took our laptops and went on our own searches. We typed his name on the net, but there were zero results found.

"I found his MySpace account, status: COMPLICATED" Migz said.

"Any other info?" I asked.

"It says here that he loves outdoors, he's outgoing, and optimistic. It also says here that he's …hmn" Migz said.

"Waiting for someone to come back and until that day comes, he's single" Lora added.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"He might be waiting for someone, you could be that someone" Migz said.

"But he could also be waiting for some other girl, like Trixie" Lora suggested.

"Probably" I said.

"How'd he find out anyway?" Migz asked.

"Chyrone was with you the whole night, Trixie was out of sight so she can't possibly tell him" Lora added.

"Believe me, I have no idea" I said.

We decided to have some sleep and prepare for a big day tomorrow. I can't believe he knew I was Sophia. But the way he told me he knew, he seems to know a lot more. He's just too mysterious. I tried calling his mobile but it was out of coverage area. I then called Kris, he might give me some answers.

"Hey Barbie" he greeted.

"Kris, to be straight, where's you cousin?" I asked.

"I have no idea" he said.

"You should!" I complained.

"I'm neither his girlfriend nor his tracking device!" he said.

"Sorry, thanks anyway" I said.

"Yeah, no prob. Say hi to Migz for me" he said.

That night, before I went to sleep, I sent him a message. God! If you're really up there, please help me out here! Tell me what to do! Or just give me some signs! Then a thunder came, so maybe I don't need clues after all.

Morning came and we dozed off to school. It was normal; I mean they still treat me like a dork. Korin ran to me with an awful look on her face. And there it was, a disaster I never expected.

"Chyrone dropped out" she said.

I stayed silent for a minute and stared out blankly. I was shocked and I had never thought of him doing this foolish things. I tried to reach his mobile but he never answers, it's my 77th call when he turned his phone off. Lora hugged me for comfort while Migz called Jim. Then Kris came and pulled me to the rooftop. I was freaked out but I knew he knows what he's doing so I came with him.

"Lorraine, I'm so sorry about Chyrone" he said.

"No worries, not like were together anyway" I said.

"You look good together though" he added.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Chyrone left a letter on my desk at home last night" he said.

"So?" I asked.

"It's for you" he said.

I took the letter and found my name on it.

What the hell is he talking about? Me? In love? Never! He knew I was Sophia from the moment we crossed each other's paths. But how? I have lots of questions in mind that only he can answer. He also said he read my blogs, it's impossible for him to know my blogs! My name online is Rayza, so how can he possibly know? And about the guy I'm told to be in love with him, he said he'll tear that guy apart. What does that suppose to mean? Everything he said gave me clues, but they don't help much. Kris sat beside me and looked up in the sky.

"Chyrone's so dumb!" he said.

"True!" I agreed.

"But he's a good man" he added.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I wonder why he left" he said.

I looked at him and was about to tell him about the letter when the bell suddenly rang.

"You know maybe we should just get to class" I suggested.

Every morning, I waited for him to arrive to school, every night; I waited for his message, every second I look at my mobile for some calls. I then decided to write my last blog.

A month had passed since the "Chyrone incident", and here I am… still waiting for him. I don't know what's up with me, but I just couldn't let go. We weren't together or anything near that, we're just friends. He reminds me of Chyrone Williams, my child hood sweetheart. I've heard about him from my mom before she died. She said they migrated to Paris or somewhere else. He never said goodbye though. Just like Chyrone Collins, he just disappeared. Maybe people with the name Chyrone are destined to leave me. Sigh. Too much drama huh? Another news flash! Ms. Techy married some guy from England, Dory released her 14th child, Trixie got pink highlights on her blonde hair, and the androids became mutants. Kris left Katherine, Lora was still on campaign and the Gazette was finally released in public. My fan mails reached 285. 59 new regular readers which make it … hmn… wait. Let me get my calculator first. I'm really no good in math. 20 readers more and I can finally publish my own book! And lastly…… I have to move on with Chyrone.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Goal number one: check!

Goal number two: check!

Goal number three: check!

Goal number four: FORGET!

I'm dating Bryan now. I can't and shouldn't think about Chyrone now, and besides, I've decided to forget everything about Chyrone Collins. He left; he moved on, it's over. I already did my part, I waited. But it's time for me to move on. Now, about Bryan, he's a gentleman. He loves rock music, he's good in arts, a brilliant student, and not to mention very cute! I met him 2 months ago, he was an exchange student from Paris, and I was assigned to tour him around the campus. We spent lots of time together, and he was also a vocalist of a band back in Paris. He's a year older than me. We had lots in common, and he even encouraged me to be in his band as vocalist with the sophomore boys. The idea wasn't absurd so I joined them. We became a popular couple at school, but I was still a dork. And later evening, we're going on a date. My dad on the other hand was so happy to see me in dresses and girly stuffs with Bryan. And Bryan's dad was my dad's co-partner in business last 2006, so they both agreed to our relationship.

That night, he picked me up at 7:30pm. We went to the cinema and had some popcorn. The movie was terrible! Ok, it's not I'm just scared of ghosts! I kept on closing my eyes through the whole movie while he constantly laughs at me. At the end of the movie we both laughed and teased each other. He leaned and wrapped his arms around me and then whispered…

"Can I borrow your jacket? It's freezing cold out here" he said.

I stared at him for a second and laughed. Man! I thought he was going to kiss me! I almost peed in my pants! God spank his head! We both laughed so hard and went home. He drove me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Wow! Creepy! I wonder what she's up to. Trixie's such a pain in the ass. The more she wears pink, the more evil she becomes. I called Lora and Migz soon after receiving the message.

"Guys, we have some pink situation here" I said.

"What?" Lora asked.

"I'll forward you her message" I said as I forwarded her message.

"Uh-oh" Migz reacted.

"What's that list she's talking about?" Lora asked.

"List of the enemies" I said.

"You're in trouble my friend" Lora said.

"Obviously… yes" I said.

"Lorraine?" Migz called out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How was your date with Mr. Perfect?" Migz asked.

"I'll spill out tomorrow, let's get some rest for now" I said.

The next day, Lora waited for me outside my house. We went to school together. I spilled out some details of our date and she was giggling and squeaking out until we reached the school. The school morning was normal except for one… no notes in my locker, no flowers, no chocolates, no surprises from Bryan! It was weird. I peeked into my phone and saw the date, it was his birthday! I totally forgot! The bell rang and we went to class, I messaged him happy birthday and there were no replies. When the bell rang for lunch, I saw someone running through the hallway. I then remembered how disappointed I was when Chyrone ran to Trixie that day he ran to her. Then I realized it was Bryan who was running that moment. He went up to me and smiled. I was out of my mind so giggled.

"What's with the giggle?" he asked.

"Nothing, just remembered something" I said.

"Hope it's not Chyrone" he teased.

"Of course not!" I said.

He was about to pull me out of the canteen when the pink mutants came into picture. Trixie was wearing a pink tank top, pink micro mini skirt, pink hair clip, and pink accessories. She caught everyone's attention by standing up on the table, exposing her pink hello kitty under wear, and by clapping her hands.

"Everyone! Your attention please!" she called out.

"We all know about Sophia Bradford, the school's princess who sponsored our school and was said to die last year" she added.

"Excuse me your highness, your point please?" Bryan shouted.

"Everyone adored her, but not you Bryan Montero. Why do you hate her so much?" she asked.

"None of your business! Come on Lorraine!" he said while pulling my hand.

"Hey Bryan, don't you want to know what happened to the princess after she crushed you?" she yelled.

"Let her rest in peace, she might need that in hell" he said.

"Lorraine Bradford, the dork who looks much like Sophia and was hated for being that, also has some connection with the princess" Trixie said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare harm Lorraine!" he yelled with anger.

"She is the princess Bryan, whether you like it or not" Trixie announced.

Everybody mumbled and stared at me. Bryan held my hand and dragged me in the science laboratory. He sat down and asked me if it was true. My heart pounded like never before, and my tears fell down in agony. I couldn't answer him! I bowed down and cried as he walked away. Lora and Migz came to my rescue and took me to the gym where no one's around. I cried and cried and just cried until my eyes got swollen and red. Curse her! Damn! God! Please, I beg you! Take her! Then I received a message from Trixie.

Sigh, I can't believe I just lost someone again. i never thought my dorky-ness will lead to unluckiness. Then I sent Bryan a message.

Lorraine: Bryan, I'm so sorry for not telling you, I'm so sorry for ruining your birthday. I really am.

Bryan: Hey, don't worry, I forgive you. I don't think you have anything to do with it anyway.

Lorraine: what was that anyway?

Bryan: Nothing really. Can you come here? Roof top? Now?

I ran to the roof top and saw him there, standing against the wind. I wiped my tears and approached him first.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Not quite" he said.

"But I thought we're ok?" I asked.

"We are, but you being Sophia is just… I don't know if I can handle much more facts" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Forget that, so are we going to the dance?" he asked.

"It'll be my honor" I said gladly.

He hugged me tightly and gave me a quick kiss you can actually call it a smack. I smiled and hugged him back. For some reasons, he got me thinking about destiny. Maybe he is the one for me; I mean he understands me and everything. Maybe we're really meant to be.

June 25, that's right. I told my dad about the occasion, and he agreed. He even hired some guy named Aden to fix my hair and make up. Then my dad took me to the most brilliant gown boutique in the city. We got a glimpse on the most beautiful gown there; unfortunately, I couldn't buy it because it was a wedding gown. We had three choices afterwards. Then we found some elegant white dress with black ribbon on it's waist. It was lovely! My dad paid it the moment we saw how it fits me.

"You look ravishing" my dad commented.

"Wish mom could see me" I said.

"Same here and I'm sure that she would love that dress on you" he said.

We went home after paying the dress and bought a pair of cute shoes. The next day, Aden came at seven to beautify me. Aden has two assistants, who I can't remember the names. Let's name them Hansel and Gretel. So, while Aden fixed my hair, Hansel took care of my fingernails and Gretel on my toenails. They fixed my dress and shoes as well. When I came to the living room, my dad has this priceless look on his face. I stared at the huge mirror and wow! I'm so… GIRLY! No offense though, but I look good. I thanked Aden and the assistants for the help they gave me. Everything was perfect, except for these four inch high heels. Anyway, Bryan picked me up at eight. Everyone gave me their biggest smiles, while Lora and the other rangers hugged me so tight. When the dance started, Bryan and I started eating. When the music turned romantic, Kris came and asked for my first dance. Bryan agreed so I danced with Kris. Then he started babbling on the dance floor.

"Lorraine, you look… wonderful... gorgeous rather" he babbled.

"What the hell do you want Kris?" I asked.

"Wow, rude girl alert!" he commented.

"I've heard that line… from your cousin actually" I sighed.

"And actually… he'll be here" he said.

"Ok, more lies?" I asked.

"He will be, I'm sure about it" he winked.

Bryan stepped in and danced with me. And that's when the door opened, the music stopped, and the lights focused on the last guest of the evening… Chyrone Collins.

EPILOGUE

Kris walked past me and said "I told you". I bowed down and continued dancing when everything was back to normal. I knew Chyrone saw us; I couldn't stop dancing although I really wanted to. I don't want to break Bryan's heart. I'm confused though, even when I'm dancing with Bryan my mind mind's totally focused with Chyrone. Bryan pulled me close and asked if he can go to the comfort room for a while. I agreed and we walked out of the dance floor together. I know I have and need to avoid Chyrone so I walked my way to the garden, where no one will be around. Kris pulled me before I can get out of the dance hall.

"Don't tell me you're going home princess" he said.

"No, of course not" I said.

"Good, coz' you really need some clarifications" he said.

"I don't, we're both in good ways, and I don't care" I said.

"Why can't you just be honest with yourself? Why do you keep on lying from yourself? Lorraine, you're such a pain in the ass! Stop being a dork will ya?" he complained.

"Kris, thank you but please just leave me alone. I made some decisions that I have to stand for. And whatever happens happen" I said.

He then left and gave me a fake smile. He got me thinking back there, but I don't think I should listen to him though. Although he might be right, I refuse to have Chyrone back! i reached the garden and sat down at the bench near the fountain. It was cold and windy outside, but the moon was perfect. I waited for like 10 or 15 minutes until a shadow of a man appeared. I slacked off and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey, you don't have to pretend to be asleep" he called out.

"You really know me, don't ya?" I asked.

"Of course" he said.

I lifted my head up and smiled… until I saw Chyrone standing there behind me. I think I dropped something… right! My jaw! I stood up, fixed my hair and my dress. I can't talk to other men when I'm all alone. Bryan might think I'm cheating on him. Although I think, my heart already did.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to where Bryan is" I said.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"I do!" I yelled back.

"Ok" he sighed.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked.

"I thought I left something wrong" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought I could make that wrong thing right" he said.

"Wish you luck then" I said.

"It was you" he said.

"Thank you, but I don't need your pity. Not now, or ever! You left me for almost a month never gave me calls, sms, or ims. Do you know what you did? You left me when I had nothing, when all I can do is weep. Sure, you saved my life thank you very much, but I would much rather appreciate it if you just let me drown back there than be left alone" I said.

My tears were on yellow signal, preparing to run through my cheeks. He went silent, moved closer and gave me a tight hug. My eyes closed, and went on green signal. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I hate him… and I very much… love him. I hate myself for pretending to hate him, when I honestly knew I was falling for him. I'm just scared of love, and maybe I was just too selfish to reciprocate some feelings.

"Sophie" he called out.

"Hmn" I responded.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Stop if you'll just leave, you better shut your big mouth Mr. Collins" I said.

"I won't, not ever" he said.

I broke the embrace, remembering I was taken. I stepped back, wiped my tears and ran away; I can't believe I cheated on Bryan! I'm such a dummy! Man! I hate myself! I really am a dork and a loser. I ran to the playground and sat on the swing. I started crying until Bryan showed up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I cheated" I said.

"Ohh… Chyrone stuff huh?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Man, I thought I made you happy, but I didn't" he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Lorraine, do you love me?" he asked.

I kept silent for a moment and looked straight into his eyes. I kept thinking who I was in love with and I just can't make my mind clear. I don't want to regret anything, I just wanted some life, some happily ever after thingy. I just wanted to be… me. I stood up, took his hands, stared into his eyes and asked…

"Do you think I do?" I asked.

"You tell me.." he said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"You don't, you love Chyrone. Not me. I love you enough, and I can set you free for your own happiness" he said.

"I love you..." I whispered.

He walked away and left me alone. I can't decide on whom I love the most. I love the both of them. Chyrone had my heart though, he stole it, broke it, but he did mended it as well. Bryan on the other hand never disappointed me, he loved and cherished me all this time, and I love him for that.

"Hey, you ok?" Chyrone appeared.

"I guess." I said.

"Never thought you'd be here" he said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"You" he said.

"Who told you I was here?" I asked.

"I did" Bryan said as he showed up.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted you to have your own happiness, even though it'll be much painful in part" he said.

We were both shocked at what Bryan said. I leaped into Bryan's arms and gave him a hug he'll never ever forget. He laughed and hugged back.

"Bryan! Thank you very much!" I said.

"Anything for you, by the way Chyrone, next time you leave, she's mine!" Bryan shouted as he walked away.

"Deal!" Chyrone yelled back.

Bryan disappeared and Chyrone attacked me with a big hug. Then he asked for my last dance that night.

That's how it all ended. By the way, Bryan became my best friend and still my co-band mate, Lora became the vice president and she dated James. Migz and Kris dated each other, Jim and Korin stayed stronger together, they even made it as prom king and queen. Trixie became the dork and the mutants served as her dwarfs. Dory left for a university, Chyrone went to college, which is a block away from Castle Heights. And I… I made it as editor-in-chief of the gazette.

"Lorraine, have I ever told you that my mother's surname's Williams?" Chyrone asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Well it is.." he said.

"Which makes you… Chyrone Williams" I suggested.

"Exactly" he said.

"You're Chyrone Williams!" I exclaimed.

THE END


End file.
